Collision Course
by mistywaters22
Summary: With battles all over the wizarding world heating up, New alliances are being built, old friendships tested, and two people are caught in the middle. What happens when two of the least likely people find themselves in an impossible romance. DHr, HG....?
1. Unfortunate runins

**Disclaimer: Yeah right like I actually own this stuff. If I did I'd be publishing for millions and living in a mansion somewhere in Cali, until then fanfic is all I have. Sob **

"Granger"

"Malfoy"

Warm honey eyes collided with frozen steel gray eyes.

"Think you could extend some of your kind gentlemanly manners and help me with my books Malfoy." Hermione snapped as she tucked a wisp of curly brown hair behind her ear, and bent down to pick up her books that were scattered along the ground as a result of her collision with Malfoy.

"I would never stoop so low as to offer a Mudblood any manners." Draco spat looking down at the small girl who was now scrambling to retrieve her spilled belongings.

Hermione stiffened at the insult he so carelessly hurled her way.

"You vile loathsome little ferret, why don't you shove it up your-"

"Ah ah ahhh Granger, now you wouldn't want to slip and say something you might regret. Something that would cause me to retaliate. I do deist getting my hands dirty with fifthly Mudblood blood."

Hermione shivered at his threat, but refused to back down.

"Oh I forgot, the cowardly Draco Malfoy can only hit women, must be something your father passed down to you." Hermione regretted the words as soon as they left her lips. Before she could even blink her back was against the wall, while her legs dangled helplessly in the air. Draco's hands gripped her upper arms in a steel tight grip he lowered his face into her hair, seemingly unaware of her intense struggles.

"Granger, I want you to hear this clearly because I am only going to say this once. Never speak off my father again. As a matter of fact don't even think about him." He let her feet hit the ground and band his arms on either side of her head. "And as for hitting you, I have no problem with it. You don't qualify as a woman."

With that he stalked off, his dark robes billowing behind him.

"Bloody ferret" She muttered under her breath as she stomped off in the opposite direction, oblivious to the fact that a pair of stormy eye's followed her.

"Droccp grusf ohhhm soot"

"Ron how many times have I told you, swallow your food before you talk." Hermione sighed exasperated. The golden trio was lounging outside in the sun warmed grass finishing up the remains of their lunch.

Both Ron and Harry had changed so much since their first year at Hogwarts. Hermione felt like a midget in comparison. Ron was about 6'3, had wide shoulders, and set most girls hearts a fire with his flaming red hair. Harry on the other hand was closer to 6'0, but he still made girls drool. His geek phase had ended and even though he still wore the same glasses, his green eyes drew in the attention. He had grown quite muscular from playing Quidditch.

While she was no where near as tall as Ron and Harry, Hermione could hold her own. Her hair had calmed down considerably since her previous years at Hogwarts. Her figure grew curvier, but her brown eyes still retained their warm brown innocence. As she took more steps towards womanhood, Ron and Harry both became a little more protective of her. Shielding her from guys they knew were up to no good. In their eyes she was too beautiful and smart to get caught up with any of them.

Ron took a deep swallow and smiled at Hermione. "At least once more. What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been glaring at your cheesecake for the last ten minutes. And either your angry at the cake, or something's bothering you." Harry piped up.

"What can I say, I'm trying to watch my weight." Hermione bit off sarcastically. Then instantly felt guilty for snapping at them. It wasn't their fault that Malfoy was an incorrigible bastard.

"Sorry, I had a Malfoy mishap earlier today. Ferret boy is going to drive me insane by the end of this year. I can't believe I have to share a dormitory with him this year. Why on earth did Dumbledore appoint him as head boy? Really Voldermort would have made a better head boy than that disgusting, vile, loathsome, horrible excuse for a prick of a…"

"Handsome sexy devil." A voice cut in. Hermione cringed knowing exactly who it was without having to turn around.

Hermione stood up and turned around to face down with her enemy. Harry and Ron followed in suit, each flanking her side.

"What do you want Malfoy? Aren't you a little out of your territory? If I recall the dungeons are normally where the evil wanna be death eaters congregate."

"Whatever Granger I just came here to get you for head duties, I didn't come here to fight. But since I'm already here…." He trailed off walking up to Harry.

"I just had a quick question Potty. How do you stand to be around the little Mudblood, and Weaslebee? Really, the stench just radiates of the two of them."

A blur of red shot past Hermione, and headed straight for Draco. Luckily Harry's Quidditch practice paid off, and he subdued Ron before he could smash Draco into the ground.

Draco rolled his eyes and stalked off shouting "Let's go Granger."

Unable to quench the childish mannerism she stuck her tongue out at the back of his head.

"I saw that."

Hermione turned towards Ron and Harry. "I'll catch up with the two of you later."

She ran off before the two of them could protest. She loved them both dearly, but they were under the impression that because she was female, she couldn't take care of herself as well as they could.

"Boys will be boys" she muttered under her breath. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the pair of eye's that were following her down the hallway.

**A/N: Hi guyz, welcome to my latest adventure. This is my first Harry Potter fic, hopefully you will enjoy this as much as you've enjoyed my other fic's. If you do, please let me know. **

**Thanx **

**Reese **


	2. Sparks

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the books. **

Hermione could feel Malfoy's cold glare as soon as she entered the Headmaster's office. She rolled her eyes and took the chair opposite him. Just as she was getting situated the door opened and in walked Dumbledore. His warm eyes twinkled as he spotted his two highest achieving students.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting." He smiled. "There was an unfortunate incident involving a few first year students in the great hall. I assume you both remember what it is to be young and so new to the way we do things in this school."

Malfoy snorted.

Hermione nodded her head in sympathy.

Dumbledore took his seat in front of them. "So you probably want to know why it is that I have called you both here."

Malfoy straighten in his seat and his ears perked up attentively.

_Well at least we know he's capable of listening to others_ Hermione thought. _But then again he has to listen to his teachers, he has the second highest grades, he almost bested me a few times. To bad he's so evil; we might have some pretty interesting things to converse about. _Hermione's train of thought came to a screeching halt as she was suddenly aware that she was in a meeting.

"- You will need to meet twice a week to make plans for the upcoming winter festival." Dumbledore finished.

"That is all I have for today. Feel free to ask me should any problems arise."

Hermione smiled, "Of course Headmaster."

Malfoy nodded his acceptance and opened the door, and waited politely for Hermione to proceed through. Just as she was about to cross the threshold Dumbledore's voice halted her.

"I assume you both are aware that it is customary for the Head-boy and Head-girl to share the first dance at the winter festival."

Hermione's breath left her body in a whoosh and all thoughts of Malfoy's uncharacteristic good manners flew out of her head in light of this new information. Hermione nodded mutely and continued through the door, Malfoy followed.

She heard a growl behind her and braced herself for his verbal assault.

"No way I'm dancing with you, you disgusting little Mudblood. How dare Dumbledore insinuate that I dance with someone who is clearly so beneath me."

"What and you think I want to dance with you, the bouncing ferret. I don't think so. I'd rather have my eyes put out with hot needles.

"Well at least we both agree on something." Malfoy snarled.

They glared at each other for a few more seconds and then both whirled around and stalked off in their respective directions.

It took a few moments for Hermione to realize that she was headed in the wrong direction. She turned on her heel and headed in the opposite direction. She rolled her eyes as she noticed Malfoy headed her way.

He crossed his arms over his chest defensively and came to a stop in front of her. "Just thought I'd take the scenic route." He glanced at her face and was surprised to see that a small smile was in place.

She cleared her throat. "I umm-- also thought I'd take the more scenic route." She moved to the left in effort to walk around him at the same time he moved to the right. Then they both move in the same direction again.

Warm sparks ignited in her body as Malfoy placed his hands on her shoulders in order to keep her still.

"You stay here, and I'll go around."

Hermione's smile widened and she was shocked to see what could only be described as warmth twinkling in Malfoy's normally cold gaze. They both nodded politely at each other and once again headed in opposite directions. As Hermione turned the corner she leaned against the wall, and let out the shaky breath she'd been holding. _It's a chemical imbalance, that's all nothing that a few vitamins won't cure._ She thought to herself. She nodded firmly and pushed herself off the wall and continued in the direction of the library.

**A/N: Thank you to XXDREAMING OF YOUXXX the one person who decided to review my story, I appreciate it.**

**Reese**


End file.
